neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Chika Hakozaki
Chika Hakozaki is the Oracle of Leanbox. She loves Vert more than anything else and claims to be her younger sister. In Chika's eyes, there is nothing more important than her beloved "big sister". Profile Appearance Chika has long light green hair with a black and green ribbon tying a portion of it into a ponytail in the back. She has red eyes and dresses in a stylish black mini dress with black bows on both sides and long frills draping off both sides with a bright green coloring under them. Her socks are black and thigh high and are accompanied by matching black heels with purple bows in the center. Personality Chika, in a word, is obsessed with Vert, doing anything just to get her attention. This ranges from pretending to be sick to bringing up various video games for Vert to play. Cave is able to see through Chika's attempts easily, which often annoys her as a result. She cares about Vert more then anyone in the world. She is also shown to be rather playful and energetic, but can also take up a serious role when necessary. Relationships Main Article: Chika Hakozaki/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Prior to the events of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, Leanbox was in a considerably worse state then the other nations, as it was the only country that had no CPU Candidate. Chika was worried with Vert's safety, but continued to stop ASIC from spreading Arfoire's influence over the nation. Sometime after that, she was kidnapped by Underling, who then threw her in a cell. Underling then masqueraded as her, allowing ASIC to quickly influence the majority of the people. She is eventually rescued by Nepgear and her group; in gratitude, she sends them to Leanbox's mascot. When they successfully secures the mascot character she throws a concert starring 5pb. in attempt to raise shares. The concert takes a turn for the worse when a boy band comes on stage which makes the majority of the audience (which are male fans) severely upset. Nepgear and the other candidates come together and preform save the concert. Chika claims that the concert went just as planned. At the end of the game, Chika continues obsessing over Vert and trying to get her attention. Leanbox Ending In the Leanbox Ending, Vert dresses up Nepgear in various outfits. Both Chika and Neptune peek from the doorway. The two are angry at Vert; Chika is angered by the fact that Vert decided to cosplay with Nepgear instead of her, while Neptune is angered by the fact that Vert is taking valuable "Nep Jr." time away. True Ending When Vert returns to Leanbox after defeating the Deity of Sin, due to Leanbox not having any CPU Candidate, she is forced to work on a large amount of paperwork that had piled up during her absence. Chika comes in and prepares some tea for her before asking her to play games. Vert initially refuses, wanting to complete the paperwork, but Chika manages to convince her by stating that she had bought all the newest and best games during her three years of absence. Vert decides to play games with her, but for only one hour; Chika is still happy she gets to spend time with Vert and prepares the games right away. Apocalypse: Savior's Sorrow Vert confronts Neptune and Nepgear over her falling shares. While she puts up a good fight, Vert is eventually killed to feed the Cursed Sword's power due to Underling having fatally wounded her. Chika refuses to believe Vert had died. At the end of this route, Kei mentions that Chika still hasn't accepted Vert's death. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION Chika's role is largely the same as in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Chika does not make a physical appearance but she is spoken of by Vert, who claims that she was away trying to calm down an angry group of protesters. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation Chika's role is largely the same as in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Megadimension Neptunia VII When Leanbox's Public Relations level reaches level 10, Chika sends Vert a package with the Leanbox Processor Unit and a letter saying that her work overseas has been prolonged, but she does hear of all of Vert's efforts. Gameplay Main Article: Chika Hakozaki/Gameplay Equipment Weapons Costumes Accessories Skills Combo SP EX Finish EXE Drive Other Appearances Games Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection While she does not make a physical appearance in this game, she is mentioned during Vert's story when she sends a letter telling Vert to team up with the other goddesses to increase her ability to get shares. Additionally, if the player does not choose Vert to produce for, Chika will become her producer instead as seen on the idol rankings. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Chika is an available party member in the PlayStation 4 release of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 Plus. She can also be added to the PC version through the "Colosseum + Characters DLC." She does not play a role in the story. Anime & Books Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin Chika Hakozaki is a minor character that first cameos in Chapter 15, where she shows up as a member of the 48 member idol group started by the goddesses. Her first and only role occurs during Chapter 20. Vert is taken hostage by ASIC. Seeing as how the goddesses will take time to reach Leanbox, Chika decides to save Vert herself. She gets her spear ready, but Cave says she will take care of it. Cave and her boss, Master Chief saves Vert but not before Chika sets off to find her. When Chika finds Vert, she bursts into tears as she was so worried. Vert comforts her and the two return home. Videos Quotes Main Article: Chika Hakozaki/Quotes Etymology The "Hako" in "Hakozaki" (箱崎) means a box, And Chika (チカ) is a reference to the word Chikan (痴漢 - molester), which is a nickname for Xbox fanboys in Japan.. Trivia *Chika's design is incredibly similar to that of the original Xbox due to the choker bearing an X emblem in the same fashion of the Xbox logo and the usage Black as a base color and Green as a secondary color throughout the majority of her design. *Though she doesn't make an in-game appearance in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, she can still be used as a scout when purchased as DLC along with Kei and Mina. *In a popularity poll, Chika came in 16th place. Navigation Category:Chika Hakozaki Category:Oracles Category:Humans Category:Leanbox Residents Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:DLC Characters